Talk:Professor Steven Boxleitner/@comment-208.32.21.143-20130128204822/@comment-108.216.182.185-20130204090254
@ TLM. L.O.L!!!XD Too funny! And I remember Sid the sloth from that PBS kids t.v show!:D I don't really recall the name though...*mind begins to wander in thought* *random penguin hands me a pizza*. Oooohhhh, a meat lovers pizza, with extra cheese!!!XD Thank you random penguin!!!:). Now on with the story!!! The Narrator: When we last left off on our story WG, DTB, and Dory were all intently watching the weird ,but very interesting Ducky Momo show!!!:D. Oh yeah, it's still raining food for some unknown reason.>.< DD:*still tied up and forced to watch t.v as well*. Oh this show is getting boring! And by 'boring' I mean ridiculous! I mean, I can't even use it for an evil purpose! Everyone: sssshhhhh!>:( DD: Oh whatever! I'm leaving this place!!! *can't get untied* Hey Norm! Can you untie me? * no response* Norm get out of the broom closet! I need your help now!!! Norm: :'( ...... You said I had no feelings! So I'm mad at you... *sniffle* DD: Oh come on Norm, I need you! And if you come I'll do anything you want! Norm:......:)okay! * unties DD* ...so when can we play catch?!:D DD:ummmm..... :/ *Ducky Momo finishes* DD:* mumbles* phew! Dory: That was the most amazing thing I have ever seen!!!!:D WG: I know! Isn't Ducky Momo just the cutest thing ever! Wasn't he Doc?:) DTB: uh well... * smells my pizza with extra cheese* mmmm cheese... * starts staring at my pizza* Me: Hehehe.....0.0 WG: Um Doc, hello?! Have you forgotten why we're here? Dory: Oh well, I can't remember why we're here exactly!:D...* rambles on* WG:*rolls eyes and face palms* Me: Wow! Dory and Captain Tangent would get along well together!:P The narrator: No kidding! Me: *DTB gives me puppy eyes* And because I'm nice, I'll give you a piece of cheese with my author powers!;D * snaps fingers and random cheese appears* DTB: Oh thank you so much! * eats the cheese* WG:So DD, can you make a ray that can turn Dory and Fred back to normal? Norm: Did somebody call me again?:D DD: Nobody called you Norm! Now go away, we're busy here! Norm:*sighs* :'( DD: Well first of all I don't make rays, I make inators. There's a Complete difference.:) DTB: *thinks* not really... Dory: So WGF, where did TLM go off to? Me: Well, she needed to get some sleep, so she went to bed!:) Shouldn't you be focused on what's going on in this story? Dory: Yeah, but there're just talking about Inators and science stuff-*sees a cup of coffee on the counter* oooohhh I've always wanted to try coffee!:D The Narrator: Uh oh, we're in trouble now! Me: This is not going to end well...for us...isn't it?0.o The narrator: No, no it's not...>.< Me:........0_0.... *looks over to the floating chair next to me* . What is the magical old-timey bathing suit of the Himalayas doing in TLM's chair?! Old-timey((A/N: I have no idea what to call the Himalayan swim suit!): om nom mon om om!!!! Me: ooookaaaaay.....o.O Dory: * has one sip coffee* ... For some reason I feel all jumpy and hyper!!!!!!!!!!!O.O.... Me: This story is out of control!!!!!! 0.0 The Narrator: well you and TLM were the ones who threw in all the random stuff! :P Me: Can it get anymore random than it already is? IB: Haha it's me! Invisibill! Haha! Me: Besides that.... * sees a polar bear and a crab in a hot air ballon with the FLDSMDFR!* * then some random EPF music plays* I'm going CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!!XD The Narrator: who is coming into our story now? Why was a polar bear holding the FLMBDPR?.... Me: It's FLDSMDFR! The Narrator:....:/ ...Is that where all the food is coming from? Why is this spy music so catchy? Will Dory go into hyperdrive because of the coffee? Will DD be able to make an Inator that can actually help Dory and Fred? DD: Hey!>:( The Narrator: Will things be the same ever again? Old-Timey: omnom nom om!!!!! ( No, no they won't!!!!!^^) The Narrator: well okay then! So please join in on the... Randomness extravaganza crossover! Me: We seriously need a name for this stor-*falls asleep* ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzZzz....:) Okay, now I really need to go to bed, Like now!!! So "good night to all and to all a good night! Ho,ho,ho!" XD. Wordgirl fan